


Beck Oliver

by meangirls2304



Series: 5 People Who Doubted Them [4]
Category: Victorious
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meangirls2304/pseuds/meangirls2304





	Beck Oliver

It's not that Beck didn't like Cat. It wasn't that at all. In fact, the girl was great. Always there to add a bit of comic relief. Something to lighten the mood. One of 'Once my brother...' stories. Or her entertaining yet slightly concerning mood swings. Everyone loved Cat. She was always a crowd pleaser.

She should be an entertaining act really. And Beck means that in the nicest possible way. Everything he's trying to say about the ditzy redhead was in the nicest possible way.

Cat was great. But Beck just couldn't see how Jade was her best friend. They were opposites. Total and complete opposites. 

That wouldn't be too bad. I mean opposites attract right? It just hurts how open Jade is with Cat. Heck, Beck caught Jade making cookies for Cat once. Cookies! Jade West doesn't make cookies. This isn't the girl he fell in love with. Sure it added an element of sweetness to thier relationship.

Because Beck had seen Jade be that sweet girl with an actual maternal instinct. Beck's heard it, seen it, loved it. But it was always directed at Cat.

Soon Beck started to feel insecure. If you would've told Beck years ago that he would get insecure about a little red headed girl who had less brains than a brain dead hamster? Forget it. He would've laughed and laughed. But that was the truth. Cat Valentine was slowly destroying Beck and Jade's relationship.

She didn't mean too. But she had cute pink nails that she didn't know we're claws. And that red hair. It just reminded Beck of blood. It didn't matter how many times Cat had said that it was because of red velvet cake. Beck still thought of it as blood.

Jade was noticing how Beck was trying to keep her from Cat. Beck could see her roll her eyes confused as Beck begged for Jade not to sleep over at Cat's house again. Not for the 4th time in a row. Please, stay with me. The RV's comfy enough for two. Heck it fit the whole gang (plus Trina) in for hours on end.

Beck watched as Jade left once again. Watched her smile subconsciously at the adorable little redhead. Heard Cat's cute little giggle. Then she'd wrap her arms securely around Jade. Beck could see her innocent little smile. Almost taunting if he hadn't known better.

Wasn't Jade supposed to be the jealous one? Wasn't Jade supposed to be the one seething when he so much at glanced at Tori? Wasn't he supposed to be calm, cool and collected?

Of course he was. He was Beck Oliver. The nice easygoing cool guy. And cool easygoing guys weren't supposed to be jealous of ditzy little redheads. So when it all got too much Beck picked up the phone and called Jade. For the 8th time today.

Then he resorted Plan B when it went to voice mail. "Hey Tori!"


End file.
